


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by Jennygrindle96



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennygrindle96/pseuds/Jennygrindle96
Summary: Just a bit of Christmas fluff.





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've posted. so please let me know what you think.

 

Robert opened his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling, and blinked a couple of times waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. He turned onto his side and he glanced at the clock on the bedside table it read read 7:00am, 

He pulled himself up into a sitting position. He yawned into his fist, and he stretched a little. 

Robert moved closer to his husband. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and he shook him gently. 

"Aaron.. Aaron.. wake up" Robert said, but he got no response. 

"Aaron c'mon wake up" he said a little louder this time, 

After a few seconds Aaron stirred in his sleep and a couple of seconds after that he opened his eyes. Aaron blinked a couple of times and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, 

"What do you want" Aaron said groggily haven not long woken up "It's like seven O' clock in the morning. 

"Yes i know that" Robert said trying his best to contain his excitement, but at the same time failing dramatically. 

Aaron re-positioned himself slightly. he looked up at Robert, And he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then why are you waking me then" Aaron said kind of confused, 

"Because it's Christmas that's why" Robert said cheerfully. still trying to contain his happiness, but failing once again. "Don't you love Christmas, cause i sure do" 

Aaron sighed,

"Yes i do love Christmas" he said "but at the same time i dont, because it makes my husband act like a child" 

"I'm just happy is all" Robert said his voice full of contentment. 

"No really" Aaron said in a sarcastic tone "i never would have guessed" 

Robert folded his arms over his chest and huffed in response "Fine be like that then" he grumbled.

Aaron sighed in exasperation, and he pulled himself up into a sitting position "Alright fine.. you win" he said rolling his eyes. 

"Yay" Robert said happily. 

Aaron got out of bed and then he got dressed,

After a minute or so Robert followed him and he also got got dressed. Once he was dressed he made his way downstairs, 

 

Once he was downstairs. He walked over to the kitchen and he made himself a cup of coffee. Once he had done that he stood against the counter, and he took a sip of that said coffee.

A couple of minutes later Robert heard footsteps across the landing and a minute or so after that he heard someone coming down the stairs, 

He looked up and and he saw it was Liv.

Liv rounded the bottom of the stairs and less than a minute after that, she walked over to the kitchen. 

 

"Merry Christmas Rob" Liv said as she walked over to Robert and gave him a massive hug, 

"Merry Christmas Liv" Robert as he took his arms and wrapped them around Liv. 

Less than a minute later they broke the hug, and pulled away from each other. 

Robert picked his cup up off of the side and he took another sip of coffee, before putting it down again. 

A couple of minutes later Robert heard another lot of footsteps coming across the landing, and then a couple of minutes after that, he heard them coming down the stairs.

He looked up and he saw Aaron coming down the stairs with Seb in his arms, 

He rounded the bottom of the stairs and then he made his way over to the kitchen. And then over to where Robert was stood. 

Robert heard someone coming up behind him, he turned around and Aaron was stood there. 

 

"Merry Christmas little man" Robert said as he took Seb out of Aaron's arms, and put him on his hip, he bounced him up and down a little. Seb just giggled in response, Robert walked over to the table and put down in his high chair.

Liv walked up to her brother and she smiled. 

"Merry Christmas Aaron" she said wrapping her arms around her brother, 

"Merry Christmas Liv" Aaron said wrapping his around his sister and hugging her back. 

After a minute they broke the hug and they pulled away from each other, 

Aaron walked over to Robert. he pulled him in for hug, and he kissed him on the forehead. 

"Merry Christmas Robert" he said. 

"Merry Christmas to you too" Robert said as he hugged him back, 

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of the other ones presence.

After a minute Liv was started to get annoyed with both men being so cuddly with one another, 

 

"Can we just go and open the presents now" Liv said starting to get antsy, 

Robert looked over at Liv and he nodded "Yeah alright c'mon then" he said. 

 

Aaron picked Seb up out of his high chair, they all walked over to the living room and sat down on the sofa, Robert was sat at the end. Aaron was sat next to Robert, Liv was sat next to Aaron, and Seb was sat on Robert's lap. 

 

Once they were all sat down, they started to open the presents. 

 

Liv got some clothes, a pair of trainers, some make up, some things for her bedroom, a new phone case, and some jewellery. 

While Seb got some toys, some clothes, a pair of shoes, some teddies, and a few books. 

Once Liv and Seb had opened all their presents, the time had come for Aaron and Robert to exchange their gifts with each other, 

Robert got a gift out from under the tree and he gave it to Aaron. "Here you go babe" he said "this one's for you"

 

Aaron took the present off of Robert and he teared all the paper off, once he had taken all the wrapping paper off he came face to face with a black box. he opened the box and he pulled out half a heart shaped necklace with the letter A carved into the heart, Aaron looked at the necklace and he smiled. 

"Well?" Robert asked "What do you think?" 

Aaron turned his head. he looked at Robert, and he smiled at him "I love it" he said. 

Robert smiled "Really" he said,

"Yes really" Aaron said. 

"Oh thank god" Robert said as he sighed in relief. 

But suddenly Aaron's facial expression changed from from happy to a look of pure confusion "but i do have one question though? Aaron said "and it's a big one" 

"Oh yeah what is it?" Robert said, 

"Where's yours?" He said rather perplexed. 

Robet put a hand down his top and he pulled out he something out "here" he said holding the necklace in his hand.

Aaron nodded. 

Aaron fumbled with the necklace in his hands and tried to undo the clasp,

"Here let me" Robert said as he took the necklace that was in his husband's hand. he unclipped the clasp and gently put the chain around Aaron's neck and then he done the clasp back up,

Once he had done that. Robert leant down and placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek. "I love you" he said. 

Aaron looked up at Robert and he smiled. 

"I love you too babe" Aaron said returning the favour and pressing a kiss to Robert's cheek.

After a minute Aaron and Robert pulled away from each other and they separated. 

 "Right now its your turn" Aaron said as he stood up from the sofa, and walked over to the tree, 

While he was doing that Robert walked over to the sofa and he sat down. 

Aaron pulled a gift out from under the tree and he walked back over to his husband, 

"Here you go Rob" Aaron said as he handed Robert his present "This is for you" 

Robert took the present off of Aaron and he teared all the wapping paper off like there was no tomorrow. Once he had taken off all the paper, he came face to face with some cardboard packaging. He carefully teared open the cardboard and he pulled out a wooden photo cube with various pictures of him and Aaron on each side,

 

He turned it over in his hands and he looked at the pictures.

Aaron stood there patiently and he waited for a response from his husband. But he didn't get one. So decided to speak up.

"So"  Aaron said “what do you think?" 

Robert just smiled in response, and tried his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. But in the end he failed, 

"Are you crying?" Aaron said. 

"No I'm not crying" Robert said "my eyes are just watering that's all" 

"Liar" Aaron said "you are crying aren't you?" 

Robert sniffed and then he nodded "Alright fine.. i am ok" 

Aaron's facial expression softened and he smiled a little, 

"Aww C'mere you soft git" he said pulling Robert into a hug.

They stayed like that for a while. Aaron just gently rubbing circles into Robert's back, while Robert just buried his head in Aaron's shoulder and cried. 

After a while Robert had calmed down and his breathing had returned to normal. They only thing you could hear was the occasional sniffle from Robert,

 After a couple of minutes. Aaron decided to speak up. 

"You okay?" Aaaron said suddenly,

"Yeah I'm fine" Robert responded. 

"You sure?" Aaaron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said. 

 

Aaron nodded. 

 

"Sorry about that" Robert said kind on embarrassed about his emotional breakdown in front of everyone. 

"Do you know what it's fine" Aaron said. "You always have been a bit of soppy git haven't you" 

Robert cracked a smile at that. "Yeah" he said.

"There is just one thing though.." Aaron said. 

Robert looked up at Aaron and he looked rather puzzled. "What's that?" he said. 

"You didn't answer my question" Aaron said "you know the one about the gift"

"Yes i absolutely love it" Robert said "i really do" 

"Thanks Rob" Aaron said with a smile "it means a lot"

Robert smiled, 

 Robert stood up from the sofa. He walked over to Aaron and he pulled him in for a hug. 

Aaron took his arms and he wrapped them around Robert, 

They stayed like that for a while. And then after a minute they broke the hug and pulled away from each other. 

 

After a minute of silence Robert spoke up. 

"Right now we've opened all the presents" Robert said suddenly "Who wants breakfast?"

They all nodded in response. 

 

Liv and Robert walked over to the kitchen. Liv sat down at the table and Robert made a start on breakfast.

Aaron picked Seb up off of the floor and he walked over to the kitchen. Aaron put Seb down in his high chair and then he went and helped Robert with the cooking,

Five minutes later breakfast was cooked. Liv had a bacon sandwich with a glass on Orange juice, Aaron and Robert had a bacon sandwich with a cup of coffee each, 

While Seb just had some toast and some juice, 

 

The coversation at the table was pretty much nonexistence, they only thing you could hear was the occasional babble from Seb. 

 

 Once they had finished breakfast. Liv took Seb over to the living room. Liv sat on the sofa watching T.V,  while Seb just sat and played with his toys.

While they were doing that Aaron and Robert tidied up the kitchen and washed all the plates up that they had used previously, 

 

Once the kitchen was all clean and everything was put away. Aaron and Robert joined Liv and Seb in the living room and had little bit of quality family time together, 

 

The rest of the day was spent having Chrismas dinner with rest of the dingle family, and having a good old catch up with everyone and talking about various topics of instrest including: like what was going on in their lives, what everyone was up to nowadays, and pretty much just having a good old laugh like families do. 

And then with what was left of the day Aaron. Robert, Liv, and Seb just chilled in front of the T.V, and they had a massive movie marathon which included some Christmas movies and a few other films that they liked to watch. 

 

The end. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
